Terminal
Author's Note I've been neglecting Ruichi lately in favor of developing Nebula, which is odd since in the beginning, my intention was to develop Ruichi with the assistance of Nebula's character. Ruichi has recieved some development, but Nebula has recieved the bulk of attention overall. So now, it's time for a Ruichi story, something we haven't seen in quite a while. And while Nebula obviously must play a large role in it, it will focus mainly on Ruichi, and a secret that he's kept from her for a long time... For now, this will be a solo project, but I may need interaction from other characters later on as the story progresses. ~Deathwalker 13000 Terminal Chapter 1 For nearly his entire life, Ruichi knew this day would come; yet once it came he still was not ready. From anxious dreams he drifted awake as the indigo light of dawn shone through the window. Lying atop his chest, curled up against him and nuzzled in his arm was Nebula, who snored softly. Ruichi felt a damp spot on his shirt, and sighed as he realized she was drooling. His lips curled into a half-smile, and he moved to affectionately run a hand through her hair. Then he stopped as a sharp pain suddenly tore through his chest. He faltered, and drew a sharp intake of air through gritted teeth. Taking a deep breath, he lay still for a minute and waited for the ache to subside. Once it had reduced to a dull throbbing did he finally get up, taking care not to disturb Nebula. Leaving a pillow beneath her for her to salvate upon, he trudged to the bathroom. He splashed cold water upon his face, letting the biting chill chase away his drowsiness. Then he slipped off his shirt, baring his chest. He glanced into the mirror and noticed with a sudden jolt of shock a small, black spot over his heart. It was no bigger than his fist, and spread outward with veins that criss-crossed like a twisted spider's web. Ruichi had always known that he was ill, yet the appearance of the black spot stunned him. His whole world reeled; his shirt fell from his loosened grip as he staggered and grabbed ahold of the sink's edge for support. Dread wracked ever nerve in his body. Ruichi had always known that if he did not die fighting, the illness would take him instead. Around five minutes passed as Ruichi tried to gain his composure, yet to him it felt like an eternity. He glanced over into the bedroom where Nebula slept soundly, cuddling the pillow where he was lying moments earlier. A small, peaceful smile was on her face. Sorrow crept into his heart- not only for himself, but for her too. "She'll be devastated," ''he thought to himself. ''"I can't let her know about this." Resolving to act as normally as he could, he proceeded to strip, shower, change, and sit down at a table, waiting for Nebula to wake, with only his tumultuous thoughts for company. He couldn't help but bring a hand to his chest where the black spot lingered every now and then, where it festered as a malignant reminder of his secret. He glanced over once more at the bed. Nebula was gone. Ruichi gave a start, but nearly leapt out of his skin as a voice behind him shouted "HEY, RUICHI!" Placing a hand over his rapidly beating heart, he turned to face her, breathing deeply. "M-morning," he grumbled. "And a good morning to you too!" declared Nebula, throwing her arms around him and grinning widely. "You're up early. Was that you drooling on the pillow?" "Um... perhaps," said Ruichi, blankly. "What's wrong?" she asked, frowing suddenly. She stared at him, as if trying to peer into his mind. Ruichi stumbled on his words, and silently cursed her empathetic magic. His hand made it halfway to his chest. For one split second, he considered telling her, yet his cowardice won out. "N-nothing," he said. "Nothing. I'm fine." He forced a smile. Nebula stared, raising a single eyebrow. Then she grinned and hugged him again. "Okie dokie lokie! I'm hungry, let's eat!" As she beamed once more, more radiant than the morning sun that began to peer through the window, Ruichi felt his heart melt. He couldn't bear the thought of ruining that incessant smile she always wore. ''"She'll find out sooner or later," ''nagged a small voice in his head as he stood up and walked over to the kitchen. ''"You can't hide anything from her, and you can't hide an impending death from anyone." ''Ruichi ignored it and looked to Nebula, opening the fridge. "So," he said, looking to Nebula and smiling just for her. Only for her. "Are we hungry for pancakes, or toast?" Chapter 2 Category:Incomplete Stories Category:Deathwalker 13000 Category:Story Category:Fantasy Category:Romance Category:Slice of Life